The Weekend Visit
by Taste Of The Forbidden II
Summary: Bella gets a bit more than she expected when her husband's brother comes to visit.


Taste of the Forbidden II**  
Title: The Weekend Visit**

**Rating: M  
Genre: Romance/Family  
Word Count: 3,864  
Pairing: Edward & Bella & Garrett**

**Summary:** Bella gets a bit more than she expected when her husband's brother comes to visit.

**Disclaimer:** Rated M for mature content and sexual situations. I wish I could claim these characters as my own, but they belong to SM. I sure had fun with them though.

**The Weekend Visit**

"Hey, Bella. I'm home!" he shouted to her, unsure as to where she was in the house. She could be anywhere. She liked to take naps in the greenhouse or paint in her studio, some days she'd be taking a bath or having a swim, most days he could never guess where he'd find her. It was part of what made him love her even more, she always kept him guessing.

He started pulling off his tie, removing his jacket and unbuttoning the top few buttons on his shirt as he searched for her throughout their home. They'd been living there for five years now, and it was finally decorated just as they wanted. They both suffered from pride of ownership and were very pleased with what they had accomplished, in their home, with their careers, and in their private lives.

He could hear the water running as he stepped out onto their covered patio; she was in the outdoor shower. Their guilty pleasure. Not lacking from inhibitions, they both enjoyed the luxury of bathing alfresco. By the time he reached her, his only remaining clothes were his suit pants and his boxer briefs.

Hoping to enjoy the warmth of the water and her body before they had to go out for the evening, he removed his remaining layers of clothing as he reached into the shower and slapped her bare ass.

"Ack! Edward, what are you doing?" she gasped and started to laugh at the surprise of her husband's sudden appearance.

"I thought I'd join you, I'm a bit hot… sweaty… not to mention horny for these gorgeous breasts you happen to have on display."

He'd always loved her boobs, her tits, her jugs. He'd called them lots of different names over the years, but never changed his devotion to them. He'd loved them in many different ways, too. He was thinking that today might be a good time to reacquaint them with his dick. They didn't have too much time before they had leave to meet his parents and brother for a family dinner.

His brother, well, step-brother, was in town for the weekend and he was excited to see him. It'd been a year since the last time he'd seen Garrett, so he was looking forward to what the weekend would bring. For now, his attention was drawn to his wife's hand on his thickening cock. It was aching to show her and her body all he had to give.

Dinner with his family was something that was always entertaining, while somewhat chaotic. Only the informed bystander could really appreciate the flow of the conversations and the pairings of the members at the table. The handsome older couple looked like the two younger men, but not enough to guarantee exact parentage. The younger female, who seemed to enjoy the touch and glances of all the men, bore a wedding ring, but for those watching, her partner wasn't easily identifiable. They were shocking at times, to witness, for the love flowing from them all was rather enrapturing, but also confusing as they never seemed to stop moving nor refrained from touching each other, even the men.

They arrived home from their dinner with Garrett now in tow. The young couple, high on good times and plenty of alcohol, decided a night cap to top off their evening was exactly what they needed.

"So Gar, what are your plans for the weekend?" Edward asked while passing the bottle of scotch to his older step-brother.

"I'm here 'cause Mom asked me to come clear out my shit from my old room. Well, she's been asking me for years, but I finally had a free weekend so I thought I'd shock her and do it."

"Oh yeah, Esme told me she wanted to make your old bedroom into a quilting room or something. Now that Alice and your sisters keep on popping out babies, she's been going nuts making them stuff."

"Okay, enough of that. Garrett, I want to know what happened with Kate. How come she didn't come with you?" Bella asked, while pouring herself another drink.

Kate's name had briefly come up at dinner, but since Bella was deep in conversation with her father-in-law at the time, she'd missed most of the discussion.

"Well, basically, Kate decided that my interest in the same sex was just too much for her to handle and so we aren't together anymore. Poof… three years… gone," Garrett dramatically explained while waving his hands and his drink up in the air.

"Wow, that sucks…" Edward mumbled as Bella's more shocked voice rose over his.

"Your interest in the same sex!" she screeched.

"Way to drop a bomb there, Garrett," Edward mockingly jested to his brother. "Yes, Bella. Didn't you know Garrett when he was with Peter? My brother here is interested in all species of this planet of ours."

"Well, I wouldn't say all species, Ed, but I do enjoy the male and females of _our_ species," Garrett laughed, while proceeding to spill his scotch down the front of his shirt and his host's new couch.

"Gar, watch it, man. That couch cost us an arm and a leg. I'm cutting you off," Edward exclaimed while grabbing Garrett's glass and clambering to get a cloth to clean up the mess on the couch and its offender.

"And if you want to save your shirt, you should get it under some cold water, pronto."

"Ah, you want to get a look at my bod, Ed? I know it's been awhile, but it hasn't changed much since the last time you saw it… or touched it," Garrett smirked, knowing he was opening up the conversation to a territory they hadn't ventured to in a long time.

"Whoa!" The only female voice in the room exclaimed.

Both men smiled to themselves as they walked out of the room. They knew they'd just turned Bella's head about as much as it could go. The look they saw on her face told them both, even though she was surprised by the recent revelation of her husband and brother-in-law's past relationship, she obviously wasn't disgusted by it.

As Edward re-entered the room, he realized this might not go as easily as he'd hoped. As he looked to his wife, he could see her mind working, her eyebrows creased in concentration. His brief discussion in the other room with Garrett had them both on the same page, but now he needed to ensure his wife's participation.

"Wait a minute," she said with a bit of hurt forming in her voice. "Edward, I've known you for eight years. And in those eight years, you never told me you were bi. I think I just realized how Kate felt. Why didn't you tell me?" Bella asked, looking at her husband with pain in her eyes.

"Cuz, babe. I'm not," he explained while trying to save their furniture.

"But… Garrett just said," she pouted, confused.

"Bella, believe me, your husband is not bi. I'd tried to entice him with other men several times. He's totally straight. He's straight, with just a bit of extra brotherly love in him, some times more literally than others," Garrett joked while returning from cleaning up his shirt, which was now in his hands instead of on his body.

The alcohol, the revealing conversation, and now the semi-nude man in the room had started to do a number on Bella and her composure. Feeling overwhelmed and overheated, and possibly not fully realizing what she was doing, she started to remove her cashmere sweater, which was now just too hot and then started to unbutton the top of her dress as well. Bending down to remove her stockings, the men finally reacted to her behavior and asked her to stop.

"Babe. Bella. Talk to me. Come sit here, what's wrong?" Her husband implored. He had been hoping that this evening would go a bit differently, but right now his focus was on the well-being of his wife, and nothing more.

"Um…"

"Breathe, Bella," Garrett said as he sat down on the other side of her, concern etched all over his face. He'd known Bella for longer than Edward, and his love for her, although not the same as his brother's, ran deep.

"I'm okay. Just a bit shocked I guess. Wow…. This is a lot to take in and I have all of these questions swirling in my head, and images, and questions. When, how… how often?" She looked to the men on either side of her, hoping they could clarify some of the details. A part of her, which she didn't think she had exposed to them, was so turned on by this revelation, she couldn't think straight. She just needed a bit of time to compose herself before she did something to jeopardize her relationship with her husband and his brother.

"Well, I'd say the last time was just before my junior year at college, just before I met you," Garrett started, before passing the torch, per se, to Edward.

"Um… yeah, I was going off to college for the first time and I was scared. Garrett here took me out to celebrate my graduation and we got smashed. I don't think I've ever been that drunk before. We had to share a room 'cause my grandparents were visiting and one thing led to another. I knew Gar was bi and we'd spent some of the night talking about it. There was this guy he'd been hitting on who totally turned him down…" Edward explained, while rubbing his hand up and down her arm.

"Oh, yeah. He was hot. Man, I was so horny that night. Peter and I had broken up at the end of our sophomore year; I really needed to get laid." Garrett leaned into her as he continued with their story.

"Who would've thought that it'd be me," Edward joked, taking one of her hands in his.

"Wow. Was that the only time?" Bella asked feeling more than swoony at the moment with all of the visuals running through her mind, including the alcohol swimming in her veins.

"No, um… it lasted pretty much that entire summer. After my grandparents left, Esme decided she was going to redo my room, as they didn't have a proper guest room. I wasn't going to need it much after I left for college. I basically moved into Gar's room for the summer. And well, neither one of us had a girlfriend," Edward admitted as he lazily moved his hand down her arm to her thigh.

"Or boyfriend," Garrett interjected, rubbing his foot against hers. "And Ed here was a quick learner." He smirked at his brother. "That was a good summer."

"How long had you two known each other by then?" Bella enquired. She knew the history of Edward's father and Garrett's mother, but at the moment, nothing was making much sense to her.

"Oh, a few years, maybe four or five?" Garrett murmured as he leaned farther into her side, his leg pressed up against hers, his arm making his way around her shoulder.

"Yeah, I'd say about that much. Bella, we never did anything since then. I've never looked at another guy. I met you that year when I went to visit Garrett, and you know the rest." Edward looked at his wife beseechingly while his hand now trailed up her thigh, slowly making its way under her skirt. Although he could feel her starting to relax, he just wasn't sure how she would react next.

"Did you ever want to?" Bella asked in a quiet voice.

"Did I ever want to what?" Edward whispered his eyes focused on her lips.

"Did you ever want to… be with each other again?" Bella looked to her husband and then his brother as she asked the question.

The mood was set before she even realized what was happening. The soft music playing, the half-dressed man, all of the subtle touches, the alcohol in her system. The knowledge of the intimacy between these two men and the lust it created in her had Bella turning to her brother-in-law without hesitation.

Their kiss was searing, although they had never been physical with each other before, their appreciation and interest in each other was genuine. Tasting each other's lips for the first time sent jolts of desire through to their core. Watching his wife kissing his brother was like a match to a flame for Edward. Every sense heightened with desire, for the both of them.

He realized some things were missing and jumped off the couch, rushing to their bedroom for the video camera they often used to record their intimate fantasies and the lube and condoms he knew they would put to good use.

Upon his return, Edward discovered Garrett hovering over Bella who was flat on her back on the couch, her dress already on the floor and his pants removed. Putting the camera down on the table, set to record, he walked over to the lovers with his clothes being left in his wake. So much for the couch, he chuckled to himself.

Kneeling down in front of his family, Edward made his way to his wife's and his brother's mouths, giving them both a kiss and assisting them in stripping the remaining articles of clothing they were wearing.

With Garrett prone over Bella's body, leaving his ass exposed to Edward's hands, the threesome continued to discover each other, fingers exploring, teeth pulling, mouths sucking, tongues licking. It became a bit of a blur as new touches were made and old ones rediscovered.

Garrett leaned up off of Bella, searching for Edward's mouth. It had been a long time since the brothers had enjoyed each other this way and he wanted more. Bella found herself trapped beneath Garrett, but with Edward's hard, leaking cock in her face. Leaning over, she was able to suck his dick into her mouth, grabbing his balls at the same time and tugging on them just the way he liked.

One of Edward's hands was on Garrett's ass, stroking up and down his crack, fingering his hole. His other hand found its way behind Gar's head, holding it in place while the two kissed and sucked on each other's tongues. The desperation behind their kiss showed how long coming this was for the both of them. Moaning his brother's name into his mouth, Edward began to thrust into his wife's, his desire for both of them spiraling out of control. Not wanting to come just yet, he pulled out of Bella's mouth and pulled Garrett up off of Bella, while he stood to join his brother in an embrace. Their hands explored while their mouths were sucking and pulling at each other, whispering remembered moments, all while Bella watched from the couch.

Sensing their need for each other, she got to her knees on the floor behind Edward and started to lick and suck at his ass. Not one to shy away from such intimate situations, she was well acquainted with Edward's desire for anal penetration and was used to prepping him for the toys they both enjoyed using to fuck him. Her anticipation at seeing her husband being fucked by another man had her diving her tongue into his hole with reckless abandon.

Although the brothers were wrapped up in the memories of their touches, Edward didn't lose sight of his wife's adulation. Once again, she had him on the brink of coming before he realized he needed to pull away from them.

"Bella, what do you want, baby? Do you want both of us?" Edward murmured into her skin, kissing her body as he pulled her up to standing.

"I want your husband, Bella. Can I have your husband?" The want in Garrett's voice was the first thing she noticed from the questions posed to her. The second was her realization of her desire for it all. Especially after Garrett joined her husband with his kisses of her body, his tongue stopping when it reached a very alert nipple.

"Mmmm… yes… yes… all… _fuck_," She moaned right back to them.

They may not have participated in anything together in a long time, but they had, on occasion discussed this very possibility a few times over the years. Edward had always imagined Bella would be willing, as long as the timing was right. Taking advantage of their mutual fantasies playing out before them, with silent glances, the men knew immediately where they and Bella needed to be.

With Bella again lying on the couch, now stroking herself, she looked to the men who were preparing themselves for each other. She enjoyed seeing the look of lust on the men's faces. They were both so involved with each other she felt like she was watching porn rather than being an actual participant. She wasn't complaining at all. As fantasies went, this was huge. Two men, two gorgeous men with who she knew she was safe, who loved her and loved each other. At the moment, it was their desire for each other which was taking over.

Although Garrett had recently been with a man, Edward hadn't. He'd been penetrated by his wife and their toys frequently, but he knew it was different with a real cock. He couldn't wait. The anticipation had him so on edge he could barely focus on what was happening.

Garrett had his mouth on Edward's cock, deep throating him expertly. Gar's lubed fingers were slowly working their way into his brother's ass, gently adding more fingers and length as Edward relaxed to the intrusion. It was heaven for the both of them. They were perfectly matched to the other.

Bella was wet, her pussy pulsing; the sounds her fingers were making, along with her moans of pleasure alerted the men that they weren't alone in the room. Edward was ready. He looked to his wife with adoration for fulfilling this fantasy for him. He knew it was what she also desired which made it even more tantalizing. He couldn't wait for the time they watched the video of this night together, certain that they would get pleasure from it for years to come. That wasn't his focus now though; his focus was on fucking and getting fucked.

Garrett finished putting on one of the condoms Edward had brought down from his bedroom. Bella picked up the lube and started to drizzle it over Garrett's cock while she motioned to Edward to turn around. She wanted a taste of this too. As Edward stroked Garrett's length, Bella added lube to her fingers and slid them in her husband's ass. Moaning from the intrusion, Edward leaned forward and inserted two fingers inside wife's shaved pussy. She was ready for him. They were all ready for each other.

As they all seemed to be working in harmony, lust took over. Edward gently pushed on Bella's shoulders forcing her to her back on the couch. He mounted her, his cock easily finding its way inside. Garrett watched the couple for a few minutes, their thrusts and intimate touches searing his desire for the both of them. Quickly, he climbed onto the couch behind Edward. Reaching around him, he found Bella's clit and began to pinch and pull her to orgasm while Edward started to pound into her. Watching his wife's release, he slowed a bit, allowing Garrett time to position himself correctly behind him.

The moment they'd been anticipating, for what felt like hours, was finally here. Garrett kissed along his brother's back, his hands on either side of his ass. Garrett felt Bella's hands come along his legs so they were all touching, and it was time for them all to be connected.

Slowly, he pushed into Edward's puckered hole. The temptation to go fast was hard to ignore, but he knew he needed to be gentle, for Edward's and Bella's sake. As he pushed in further, Edward groaned Garrett's name loudly. It was all he needed to hear, and he gave a final thrust before fully entering Edward's body.

"Oh my God!" Bella yelled.

"Fucking fan… tastic," Garrett moaned.

Edward was too caught up in the sensations exploding inside him to say anything, but from the look on his face, Bella could tell that he was experiencing a taste of heaven at the moment.

"Bella… I love you, Bella. Thank you for this," Edward exclaimed when he finally got his wits about him. Leaning down to his wife, he took the time to share with her his appreciation with the fierceness of a kiss.

"Every time Garrett thrusts inside you… I can't even," Bella breathed out, overcome with the emotions of making love to two men.

"Baby, you are so beautiful," Edward declared as he kissed and touched her as much as he could while his brother continued to make love to his ass.

Not wanting anyone to feel left out, Edward changed his focus to Garrett. "Man, Gar, you've got some new moves since we last did this," Edward groaned, not able to hide the tremor in his voice, his orgasm on the precipice.

Sweat starting to cover his body, Garrett was close to coming, too. "Ed, I don't think I can hold back much longer. Are you close?" he grunted.

"Gahh…. yes!" Edward exclaimed as he exploded inside his wife while his brother quickly followed, shooting his load of cum deep inside him.

"Edward!" His name shouted by the two people who had just made love to him, their love for him heard in their screams of pleasure.

The final thrusts of the boys' lovemaking had brought another orgasm from Bella, her moans joining theirs as they all felt the shocks and tingles coursing through their bodies.

Collapsing on top of each other, Edward and Garrett were mindful of Bella underneath them, although she didn't seem to have a care in the world at the moment. Lost to her bliss of what just happened and the feelings it created in her.

Touches continued as their breathing returned to normal. Soft kisses were shared by the three as they began to sit up and come back to the present.

"Wow… that was amazing," Bella murmured from her spot on the couch.

Smiling at her, Garrett confirmed his agreement with her, "Your husband still has a hot ass, Bella. Thanks for sharing it with me. I hope the next time it will be your ass I get to fuck."

Gasping with eagerness, all Bella could do was smile and nod her desire.

"Come on, guys, I don't know about you, but I'm beat. Let's get to bed," Edward said, reaching out his hands to both Bella and Garrett.

As Edward got up from the couch, he leaned over and gave his brother and then his wife a kiss. Fully satisfied, he asked them both if they wished for some water before they headed to bed. He knew tonight, his brother would be joining them there as well. It was going to be a fantastic weekend.


End file.
